The overall goal of Connecticut's proposed Expanded Program for occupational health surveillance, which includes a fundamental and three expanded priority projects, is to maintain our current surveillance and intervention capacity in core program areas, while also expanding capacity in specific priority areas identified by the Connecticut Department of Public Health (DPH) Occupational Health Program. The primary objective of the proposed fundamental project is to maintain established capacity for occupational disease surveillance in Connecticut through continuing longitudinal analysis of occupational disease underreporting and the occupational health indicators, expanding selected disease-specific surveillance activities broadening the representation and scope of duties for the Connecticut Occupational Health Advisory Group, and maintaining regional collaboration with occupational health partners from the other Northeast states. The first expanded priority project seeks to establish an innovative surveillance program for occupational hazards in pregnancy by determining the distribution of occupations and industries in which pregnant workers in Connecticut are employed, assessing specific workplace exposures and work practices that may put pregnant workers at an increased risk for adverse pregnancy outcomes, and providing workplace intervention for pregnant workers with identified exposure risks. The goal of the second expanded priority project is to expand surveillance for work-related poisonings through systematic transfer of Poison Control Center call data to DPH, assessment of the proportion of workers reporting selected occupational poisoning exposures who seek subsequent medical care and/or experience adverse medical outcomes, and determination of the level of underreporting of work-related poisonings. The third expanded priority project is designed to establish a web-based electronic reporting system for occupational diseases in Connecticut by finalizing development and testing of an occupational disease reporting Program Area Module for the Connecticut NEDSS system and implementing this electronic reporting system in Connecticut occupational medicine clinics. [unreadable] [unreadable]